Fluid injectors, such as fuel injectors for automobiles, may be exposed to high temperatures. Exceeding a thermal limit of a tip of the injector can result in irreversible damage to the tip, which leaves the injector inoperative. Thus, it is necessary to determine a temperature of the fluid injector tip such that a cooling counter measure can be initiated when the temperature of the tip exceeds a temperature at which damage to the tip can occur.